Un hasard bien fait !
by Rose Moumoune -C.Fleur de rose
Summary: Harry vit tranquillement en préparant son concours d'aurore. Sous le poids du stress Hermione lui conseil de se changer les idées le temps d'un week-end. Harry va alors par hasard revoir l'un de ses anciens camarades. Comment leur retrouvailles va-t-elle se passer ? Drago/Harry
1. Chapter 1: fairy tail hotel

**.**

 **Un hasard bien fait !**

 **Disclamer :** _Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK_

 **Genre :** _yaoi_

 _Tout publique pour l'instant._

 **Recherche Beta:** _utiliser le message priver pour me contacter si vous etes interressé._

 **Resumé :** _Harry vit tranquillement en préparant son concours d'aurore. Sous le poids du stress Hermione lui conseil de se changer les idées le temps d'un week-end. Harry va alors revoir l'un de ses anciens camarades. Comment leur retrouvailles va-t-elle se passer ?_

 _Drago/Harry_

* * *

La vie était plutôt tranquille depuis que la guerre était terminé. Hermione, Ron et moi avions décider de ne pas nous perdre de vu. Nous avions donc trouver un logement à Bermingham qui nous convenait au mieux. Nous avions trouver un maison qui avait la particularité de pouvoir être sépare en deux espace de vie. Elle avait deux étages. Une échelle extérieur arrivant au premier étage permettait la présence de deux entré. Je m'étais installé au rez de chaussé, laissant le reste de la maison à mes deux amis. Hermione était devenu stagiaire au département de contrôle et régulation des créature magique. Elle avait toujours l'intention de faire en sorte que les conditions de vie des elfes de maison soit plus correcte. Elle était très apprécier pour son travail très sérieux et soigner. Elle était sûr d'être embauché à la fin de son stage.

Quand à Ron il préparait son concours pour devenir aurore tout en aidant George à tenir _Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux_. Il m'avait confier qu'il ne passerait pas le concours tout de suite. Il n'avait pas suffisamment de temps pour se préparé convenablement. Il prévoyait donc de ce préparé au concour en plusieurs années.

Je me préparais également à passé le concours d'aurore. Contrairement à Ron je n'avais pas besoin de travaillé. Après la guerre j'avais reçu des dons de nombreux sorciers pour me remercier de mon « Héroïsme ». Je n'aime pas vraiment ce terme mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. Si je l'avais voulu j'aurais pu mener une vie tranquille avec l'argent que je possédais mais je voulais gagner mon propre argent et non continuer à utiliser celui d'étranger.

Cella faisait presque un ans que j'étudiais sans relâche. Parfois Ron et moi nous nous concertions sur certain point mais très vite j'avais pris de l'avance et il ne put plus m'aider.

Je m'étais inscrit sous un faux nom afin de n'être juger que pour mes capacités. Je n'étais plus qu'à quelques semaines du concours et j'étais atrocement stressé. Hermione m'avait conseillé de relâcher la pression et de prendre quelques jours pour moi. Je m'étais donc rendu à Londre pour un petit week-end. J'étais arrivé au _Fairy Tale Hotel_ le vendredi soir un peu avant que le soleil ne se couche. Les employés étaient très professionnels. Rien de très étonnant pour un 4 étoile. Je m'avançais dans le hall principal et un jeune homme, légèrement plus grand que moi, s'approcha. Cet employer voulait sûrement me débarrassé de mes bagages. J'eus l'impression que je le connaissais. Il avait les cheveux court et blond, un nez légèrement pointu et des yeux gris. Lorsqu'il tendit la main pour saisir ma valise, je la recula de façon à se qu'il ne puisse pas l'attendre. Il se tourna vers moi confus. Je voulais être sûr qu'il était bien celui que je pensais.

-Drago, c'est bien toi ?

Le jeune homme se redressa et me fixa surpris.

-C'est bien mon prénom.

À son regard je compris qu'il cherchait à se souvenir de qui j'étais. Je pensais ne pas avoir tant changer pourtant mais il est possible que je ne me sois pas rendu compte des changements. Je souleva la mèche de cheveux qui recouvrait ma cicatrice pour l'aider à m'identifier. L'expression de Drago changea radicalement. Il fronça le sourcille et semblait en colère.

-Cher client, je vous serais gré de bien vouloir me laisser m'occuper de vos bagages.

-Je vois, tu préfères qu'on s'ignore. Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu discuter un peu avec toi.

Je sentis que Drago était en colère et s'apprêtait à me dire se qu'il avait sur le coeur mais un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de Drago. Je pus lire sur sa poitrine le nom de « Sol ». Il me regarda avec un regard doux et aimable.

-Bonjour, cher client. Notre employer vous importune-t-il ?

-Oh, non, pas le moins du monde ! Je discutais un peu avec lui car nous sommes de vieilles connaissances et que cella m'avait surpris de le voir ici.

-Je vois. Je suis désolé d'interrompre vos retrouvailles mais mon employer à encore quelques taches à accomplir. Vous pourrez discuter autant que vous le voulez après qu'il ait fini.

-Et combien de temps dois-je attendre pour cella ?

Sol se tourna vers Drago et lui fit signe de répondre.

-Dans une heure. Répondit-il avec peu d'entrain.

-Bien, où dois-je t'attendre ?

Drago semblait déterminer à ne pas me répondre toutefois Sol en décida autrement.

-Vous n'avez qu'à l'attendre à l'entré. _Il se tourna vers son_ _employer_. Malfoy va t'occuper des nouveaux arrivant, je m'occupe de monsieur.

Il partit. Sol prit ma valise et me fit signe de le suivre. Après avoir commençais à marchais Sol me demanda s'il pouvait me posé une question indiscrète. J'acquis d'un signe de tête.

-Vous connaissez Monsieur Malfoy depuis longtemps ? C'est que je ne lui connais que très peu d'ami pour ne pas dire aucun.

-Nous nous connaissons depuis très longtemps. Nous étions plus rival qu'ami.

-Des rivals… rassurez moi vous n'êtes pas venu pour le nargués ou avec de mauvaise raison ?

-Non, c'était une pure coïncidence.

Nous arrivons devant la porte de ma chambre. Il me tendit la clef. J'ouvris et entrai. Il posa mes affaires à l'entré puis avant de partir il se rapprocha et me chuchotta :

-Malfoy est un brave garçon. Je le trouve un peu déprimer en ce moment c'est pour ça que je vous ai aidé à pouvoir le revoir. Mais si vos intentions son mauvaise vous ferrez mieux de ne jamais quitter cet Hotel. C'est le seul endroit où je ne peux rien vous faire. Alors garde à vous et prenez soin de lui.

Il partit. Je fus surprit de voir à quel point Sol semblait aimer Drago. Au première abord il ne ressemblait qu'à un supérieur parmi tant d'autre. Il fallait croire qu'il se souciait vraiment de ses employés et se n'était pas pour m'en déplaire.

Avant de me rendre à l'entré j'avais eu le temps de visiter un peu l'hotel. Il avait une salle de jeu, une de spectacle, un bar, un restaurant et une piscine intérieur. J'avais eu le temps de me faire quelques parties de flipper. Je n'avais pu joué à ce jeu qu'une seul fois dans mon enfance et j'aimais beaucoup. C'était simple mais distrayant.

Quand le moment fut venu, Drago me rejoignit. Il portait un jean et un simple haut blanc. Il tenait sa veste à la main. Il faisait pourtant déja frais. Il me lança un regard noir quand il vu que je le fixais.

-T'as de la chance que je ne t'ai pas planter. Sans le vieux, tu aurais poireauté longtemps.

-Fais moi pensez à le remercier alors. Donc…

-Quoi ?

-Où allons nous ?

-Hein ?! Tu as vraiment l'intention de passé ta soirée avec moi.

-Oui après tout je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferrais pas. Tu as déjà mangé ?

-Non. Mais j'ai pas faim.

-Moi si ! Allons manger au restaurant. Emmène moi quelque part de bien. Je ne connais pas assez Londre pour prendre les initiatives.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Potter ? Je croyais qu'on pouvait pas se supporté. Pourquoi tu tiens tant à se qu'on discute ?

-Bon si tu ne choisi pas où nous allons manger nous n'allons qu'à aller au restaurant de l'hotel.

-Non ! Et puis quoi encore j'ai pas envie que mes collègues me pose des questions sur toi.

Nous nous étions mis en route pour un petit restaurant quelques rues plus loin. Les prix étaient resonnables et la carte était simple. Lorsque nos boissons arrivèrent, je commençai à parlait puisque mon anciens camarade ne semblait pas décider à m'adresser la parole.

-Alors comme ça tu travaille aux _Fairy Tail Hotel._ Je m'étais souvent demander se que tu devenais. Mais j'avoue que je n'aurais jamais imaginer faire un travaille de moldu.

-Nous y voila. J'étais sûr que tu étais venu pour te moquer de moi. C'est sûr, il y a de quoi rire. Le pauvre Drago qui est réduit à servir des moldus en s'occupant de leurs bagages. Ça doit te faire bien rire.

-Drago, je ne suis pas venu manger avec toi pour me moquer. Je m'en fiche du métier que tu fais et je n'avais pas l'intention de te vexer. Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas venu pour te moquer de moi ?

-Non. J'espérais juste qu'on pourrait peut être enterrer la hache de guerre. Quand penses-tu ?

Je lui tendis la main. Son regards était méfiant mais il me serra tout de même la main. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

-Qui aurait cru qu'un jour on se serrerait la main.

-Et moi donc. La seule fois où je t'ai tendu la main tu l'as catégoriquement ignoré.

-C'est vrai mais il faut dire que tu n'étais pas particulièrement sympathique. Notamment à propos d'Hagrid.

-Certe j'étais un peu ignorant quand j'étais jeune. Mais je n'apprécie toujours pas Hagrid.

-Quand tu était jeune ? Parce que tu ne l'ai plus ?

-Ça va tu m'as compris. J'aurais bien voulu te demander ce que tu fais dans la vie mais il y a des articles réguliers de toi dans la gazette. C'est que Harry Potter est populaire. Je sais que tu t'es pris une année sympathique pour te remettre de tes émotions. Il parait que tu as beaucoup voyager. Comment c'était ?

Le soudain entrain de Drago me surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à se qu'il parle si naturellement. De plus il avait l'air de faire attention à se que je devenais. C'était une agréable surprise.

-Je peux te confier un secret ? Je ne suis jamais partie en voyage. Je prépare le concours d'aurore. La gazette n'arrive pas à savoir se que je deviens donc il raconte ce que je leur laisse croire mais en réaliter je passe mes journées enferme chez moi à lire des bouquins plus gros que _Le livre des sorts et enchantements niveau 6_. La choses la plus incroyable qu'il m'est arriver cette année et d'avoir aider Ron à faire sa demande à Hermione.

Drago manqua de s'étouffer.

-Attends ! Le rouquin à eu le courage de faire sa demande ? Serieux ? Tsss.

-Comment ça « Tsss » ?

-Non j'avais juste parier avec Nott que se serait Hermione qui devrait faire sa demande. Je voyais mal ton peureux d'ami le faire. Mais faut croire que j'ai perdu. Comment il lui a demandé ? Attends laisse-moi deviner. Il a préparé un repas aux chandelles avec une musique romantique et il avait placer la bague dans le dessert.

-Bingo !

-Serieux ? Je dois avoir un vrai tellement de voyance. J'aurais peut être dû suivre les cours de divination en fin de compte.

-Ahah je suis sûr que tu te serais entendu à merveille avec madame Trelawney.

-C'est la folle qui prédisait ta mort à quasiment tout vos cours ?

-Exact.

-Elle à l'air doué dans son domaine ahah.

Nous avons discuter ainsi un moment. Lorsque nous arrivions au désert je ne pus m'empêcher de reposer ma question.

-Pourquoi travaille tu dans un Hotel Moldu ?

Le regard de Drago s'assombrit brusquement. Il souffla et commença à jouer avec sa cuillère la faisant dessiner des rond sur la table.

-Après la guerre, j'ai tout perdu. Mon héritage mais aussi l'influence de mon nom. Le nom Malfoy qui était jusqu'alors un nom fort ouvrant de nombreuse porte était devenu un nom honteux. J'ai essayé de me trouver un emploie pendant longtemps. J'ai loger chez Nott le temps de trouver mais rien. Personne ne veux d'un ex mange mort. J'en avait marre d'être détester par tout ceux que je croisais. Je me suis donc dit que je devais partir. Je suis allé là ou presque personne ne me connais et où personne ne penserait à venir me chercher : chez les moldus. Ce qui est fou c'est que je n'ai pas mis longtemps à trouver quelque chose. Ce n'est pas incroyablement bien payer mais j'en vie suffisamment bien.

-Oh je vois ça a pas du être facile pour toi.

-Non mais comme tu vois je m'en suis sortie. C'est en partie grâce à Sol, mon patron. Je l'ai rencontré dans un bar alors que je ne savais pas trop où cherché un job. Il m'a regarder et m'a dit que si je voulais travailler dans son hôtel il faudrait simplement que je lui montre ma motivation lors du premier mois de travail. Il a été satisfait et m'a embauché. Au début je pensais qu'il savait qui j'étais et j'étais pret à refusais mais Sol est un pur moldu. Un de ceux qui serraient capable de mettre leurs mains à couper que la magie n'existe pas. C'est un homme bien.

Je regardais Drago parlait de cet homme pour qui il semblait avoir tant d'admiration. Il m'en parla pendant une bonne demi heure. Apparemment Sol était un ancien Soldat qui avait vécu des choses difficiles mais qui n'en parler pas. Drago aimait beaucoup cet homme. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu avoir de l'admiration pour quelqu'un c'était pour son père et ça faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas venté les mérites de quelqu'un ainsi.

Nous avions fini de manger et nous préparions à partir quand je proposa à Drago de le raccompagner chez lui. Il refusa prétextant qu'il habitait juste à côté et que cella me ferrait faire un détour mais à force de persévérance je réussis à le convaincre de me laisser l'accompagner.

Sur le chemin Drago me dévisagea. Je ne compris pas pourquoi mais au bout de quelques métres son regard devenait pesant. Je m'arrêtai et lui demandai donc ce qui n'allait pas.

-C'est que… tu ne trouve pas que c'est un peu bizarre ce qui ce passe en ce moment ?

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien on dirait qu'on est ami depuis longtemps. On discute, on rit ensemble. Pourtant nous nous sommes toujours détesté.

-Et bien... j'ai l'impression que tu as changer Drago. Tu as un je ne sais quoi en moins ou en plus qui fait que je te trouve beaucoup plus supportable.

-Ça doit être mon parfum. j'ai changer d'eau de Cologne depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu. Lança Drago visiblement amusait.

-C'est sûrement cella.

Nous rions. Après quelque minute nous étions arrivé.

-C'était un plaisir de te revoir. Si un jour tu passes à Bermingham n'hésite pas à passé nous voir. Je suis sûr que Ron en serrait heureux.

-Ahah et puis quoi encore ? Me réconcilier avec toi c'est déjà pas mal mais m'en demande pas trop hein !

-ahah tu as raison ! Je marquai un temps et le regardai plus serieusement. N'hésite pas à venir me voir. Je t'acceuillerai avec plaisir.

Je commençais à partir quand je sentis que quelqu'un tenait ma veste. Lorsque je m'étais retourné Drago était là. Il regardait ailleurs tout en demandant quelque chose à laqelle je ne m'attendais pas.

-Tu es libre demain ? C'est mon jour de congé, on pourrait peut être passé la journée ensemble.

-euh, d'accord.

* * *

 **Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ?**

 **1/ Drago presente à Harry ses sixtuplé**

 **2/ Harry à fait la grasse mat en oubliant Drago. Celui ci boude et pars à l'autre bout du monde**

 **3/Harry et Drago tombe sur une porte qui les mène dans un monde parralleles. Celui de winnie l'ourson ?**

 **à suivre**


	2. Chapter 2: Revelaaaaaation !

**.**

 **Un hasard bien fait !**

 **Disclamer :** _Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK_

 **Genre :** _yaoi_

 _Tout publique pour l'instant._

 **Recherche Beta:** _utiliser le message priver pour me contacter si vous etes interressé. **Pour ceux qui veulent devenir ma beta mais qui n'ont pas de compte je n'ai aucun moyen de vous contectez. je ne sais donc pas comment faire.**_

 **Resumé :** _Harry vit tranquillement en préparant son concours d'aurore. Sous le poids du stress Hermione lui conseil de se changer les idées le temps d'un week-end. Harry va alors revoir l'un de ses anciens camarades. Comment leur retrouvailles va-t-elle se passer ?_

 _Drago/Harry_

* * *

J'avais passé une nuit des plus tranquilles. Mon lit était confortable et me donnait envie d'y rester toute la journée. Cella faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas si bien dormi. Ce jour-là, il n'y avait aucun cours à revoir ou de livre à ouvrir. J'avais bien l'intention d'en profiter. Qui aurait cru que ce serait en retrouvant au petit matin mon ancien ennemi Drago Malfoy. Je devais le retrouver en bas de chez lui. J'étais mal réveillé, mal peigné et je n'arrêtais pas de bayer mais j'avais réussi à sortir de l'hôtel. J'étais devant chez lui cinq minutes après l'heure convenue mais il était déjà en bas à m'attendre le regard sévère.

-Tu es en retard !

Il me fit signe de le suivre et nous entrons dans son immeuble. Je découvris alors un petit appartement chaleureux où tout étaient bien rangés et où il flottait une agréable odeur de thé. Il y avait deux tasses qui nous attendaient sur la table.

-assis toi là. Veux-tu des biscuits ?

-Oui, je veux bien.

Il sortit un paquet de biscuit et le plaça au milieu de la table tout en s'asseyant. Il prit une gorgée de son thé et râlât parce qu'il avait refroidit à cause de mon retard.

Nous n'avions pas dit un mot depuis près de dix minutes. J'étais un peu gêné et je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire. S'il m'avait invité, c'est qu'il devait bien il y avoir une raison. Je vois mal Drago m'inviter simplement pour profiter de ma présence. Drago ce racla la gorge se qui captât mon intention.

-Je suis heureux que tu sois venu. Nott va bientôt passer. Il est persuadé que si je ne vais pas le voir aujourd'hui c'est pour une fausse excuse. Il veut me faire rencontrer une femme du nom de Asteria Greengrass la sœur de Daphné. Il est persuadé qu'on ferra un beau couple. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de faire des rencontres mais il ne veut rien savoir. Je ne sais plus trop comment m'en débarrasser.

-Et je suis l'excuse parfait.

Drago releva la tête comme s'il venait de réaliser l'indélicatesse de ses propos.

-Je ne dis pas que je me sers de toi pour éviter d'aller à cette rencontre mais plutôt que ça m'arrange que ce soit aujourd'hui qu'on se voit. Tu ne m'en veux pas.

-Je ne vais pas recommencer à te détester pour quelque chose comme ça alors qu'on vient tout juste de faire la paix.

-Tant mieux. Potter tu…

-Harry , le corrigeais-je.

-Pardon mais c'est difficile de changer les vieilles habitudes. Je disais, est-ce que tu avais prévus de faire quelque chose aujourd'hui ou d'aller quelque part ?

-Non pas vraiment. Je pensais me promener pour découvrir la ville.

-Tu veux que je t'emmène découvrir ma belle ville ? Ce n'est pas aussi incroyable qu'une ville de sorciers mais il y a des endroits sympas.

-D'accord.

Après avoir commencé à discuter sur les endroits où l'on pourrait nous rendre un bruit de sonnette nous interrompit. Lorsque Nott me vit, il resta bouche baie. Il ne devait vraiment pas croire ce que Drago lui avait raconté. Il était reparti abattue en râlant et disant à Drago qu'il ne savait pas quelle belle personne il allait perdre.

Nous nous étions rendu à quelques monuments incontournables tel le Big-Ben ou Tower Bridge. J'en avais pris plein les yeux. Nous avions mangé de délicieux Crumbles puis nous nous étions installé sous un arbre au Hyde Park. La journée s'était incroyablement bien passée. J'avais attrapé un petit coup de soleil et Drago n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de la trace qu'avait laissé mes lunettes de soleil.

En fin de journée, nous étions retournés à son appartement. Nous avions bien mangés et avions commencé à boire.

-Sert toi celui que tu préférés !

Je pris un fond de Whisky et commença à rire pour des raisons toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres. Drago me fit remarquer que je ne tenais pas bien l'alcool mais j'étais persuadé que si je réagissais si vite c'était sûrement parce que je n'en avais pas bu une goutte depuis bien longtemps.

Drago semblait beaucoup plus détendu avec moi. Nous avions plus de faciliter à plaisanter ou à parler du passé. J'avais appris que si Drago avait été aussi cruelle avec moi au début c'était par jalousie et avec le temps c'était plutôt par habitude. Être méchant avec moi lui permettait d'oublier certains de ces problèmes. Depuis tout petit, on lui avait dit que le nom d'une personne faisait ce qu'il était et qu'un Malefoy était supérieur aux autres. Or il s'était vite rendu compte que le nom ne faisait pas tout et que malgré le fait que j'étais souvent mis en avance comme un héros j'avais aussi de nombreuses qualités et que les gens ne m'aimaient pas que pour mon nom. Il me détestait pour cella. Tous les gens qui l'entouraient ne l'aimé que pour son nom. Personne ne l'aimait pour se qu'il était.

Drago souffla. Il plaça sa tête entre ses bras et s'appuya sur la table.

-Qui a-t-il ? Demandais-je timidement.

-C'est que j'arrive toujours à réaliser que Severus soit mort. Tu sais, un peu avant que Voldemort ne le tue, il m'a parlé de toi. -devant mon air surpris Drago ria et m'expliqua- Un peu avant qu'il ne tue dumbledor nous avons pu discuter. Il m'a redonné confiance. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place chez les manges morts et j'avais peur qu'ils ne le remarquent. Qui sait ce qu'ils m'auraient fait quand il aurait compris que je n'étais pas comme mon père. Tu le sais bien que je ne suis pas courageux. Severus m'a expliquer que je n'avais pas à m'en faire et qu'il me protégerait. Il m'a aussi dit que la guerre se terminerai mal pour Voldemort et qu'à la fin de la guerre je devrais faire la paix avec toi.

-Ahah j'ai du mal à l'imaginer dire ça.

-J'ai aussi été surpris. Il m'a dit mots pour mots : « je comprends que tu ne supportes pas ce morveux, j'ai moi même du mal avec lui mais il faudra faire un effort. il faudra quelqu'un pour protéger ses yeux verts si je ne suis plus là et je peux te faire confiance. ». Surprenant, non ? Je crois même qu'il t'a protégé plus d'une fois. Qui l'aurait cru ?

-Je le sais déjà. J'ai les yeux de ma mère. Serverus était amoureux de ma mère. Il voulait que tu protéges mes yeux pour que toutes traces de la femme qu'il a aimé ne disparaisse pas.

-Q-que, comment ?

-J'étais présent à sa mort et Severus m'a donné ses souvenirs. Grâce à la Pensine, j'ai pu comprendre à quel point Snape était une bonne personne.

-Je vois. J'avais peur que tu ne comprennes pas qu'il puisse me manquer.

-Je ne me permettrais pas !

-ahah. J'espérais qu'il soit toujours en vie après la fin de la guerre. C'est qu'il a vraiment bien prit soin de moi. Plus que mon père ne l'a jamais fait. Enfin plutôt « mieux » que mon père. Je me suis retrouver seul à la fin de la guerre. Je n'avais pas de jolie demoiselle avec qui fêter ça, contrairement à toi.

J'eus un rire gêné.

-Tu sais ce qui est drôle, continua-t-il, j'ai toujours cru que tu préfères les garçons. Je ne dis pas ça pour te vexer. C'était une simple impression.

J'eus un deuxième rire gêner et je ne savais vraiment pas trop où me mettre.

-Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû, harry. pardon.

-Non ne t'excuse pas. Tu n'avais pas totalement tords.

-Mais tu es avec la petite weasley, non ?

-Non cela fait longtemps que nous ne sommes plus ensemble. À la fin de la guerre elle m'a confié m'avoir fait boire un filtre d'amour puissant et qu'elle pensait que ça suffirait pour que je m'intéresse à elle mais elle s'est rendu compte que je n'étais pas sincère quand...elle s'en ai rendu compte c'est tout.

-Attend, attend ! Tu as dit que j'avais raison...Tu aimes les hommes ?

-j'aime les femmes….

« aussi » avais-je soufflais afin qu'il ne l'entende pas.

Je virai au rouge. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'en parlais et je venais de le faire avec une personne en qui je ne savais pas si je pouvais avoir confiance. J'étais en train de regrettais. Je n'arrivais pas à lui répondre correctement. Comment aurais-je pu me sortir d'une situation dans laquelle je m'étais mis seul. J'avais mis un moment avant de réalisé que j'aimais les hommes autant que les femmes mais je ne m'étais pas encore assez affirmais pour en parler.

-Tu les aimes toi ? Avais-je dit en espérant détourner la question de Drago mais cela ne marcha pas et il reposa sa question et je ne pus que me taire et espèrant qu'il change de lui même de sujet.

-Si je m'attendais à ça. Je pensais que c'était du sérieux avec Ginny.

-On s'est promis de se revoir dans un ou deux ans pour voir si ça pouvait marcher de nouveau entre nous mais je ne me sentais pas heureux avec elle.

-Je vois.

Après avoir bu quelques verres de plus pour oublié la conversation gênante je m'étais endormi sur la table de son salon. Je ne me souvenais plus de ce qui s'était passer après notre discutions. je savais seulement que je m'étais réveiller sur le canapé de mon nouvelle ami. Il avait pris soin de me couvrir d'une couverture et avait laissé un mot sur la table.

« Si tu prévois de sortir :

mets mes clefs dans la boite aux lettres en sortant.

Sinon tu peux attendre mon retour. On mangera ensemble, je devrais avoir une grande pause aujourd'hui.

Signé celui qui a mal au dos parce que tu pèses une tonne. »

je ris et décida de rester à l'attendre.

* * *

 **Je mets le chapitre 3 en ligne demain dans la journée. patience. patience.**

 **Mais en attendant que pensez vous qu'il va arriver entre ses deux là ? parce qu'il va surement il y avoir quelque choses ...ou pas hihi !**


	3. Chapter 3: concours !

**.**

 **Un hasard bien fait !**

 **Disclamer :** _Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK_

 **Genre :** _yaoi_

 _Tout publique pour l'instant._

 **Recherche Beta:** _utiliser le message priver pour me contacter si vous etes interressé. **Pour ceux qui veulent devenir ma beta mais qui n'ont pas de compte je n'ai aucun moyen de vous contectez. je ne sais donc pas comment faire.**_

 **Resumé :** _Harry vit tranquillement en préparant son concours d'aurore. Sous le poids du stress Hermione lui conseil de se changer les idées le temps d'un week-end. Harry va alors revoir l'un de ses anciens camarades. Comment leur retrouvailles va-t-elle se passer ?_

 _Drago/Harry_

* * *

Lorsque Drago rentra, il m'expliqua qu'il avait terminé sa journée. Ce jour-là, il était en charge des départs et tous les clients de l'hôtel étaient partis en matinée il n'avait donc plus rien à faire. Il me raconta à quel point les clients pouvaient être désagréables. Ils étaient impolis, changeaient d'avis régulièrement et se plaignaient de tout et de rien. Heureusement, Drago n'avait pas l'emploie le plus difficile. On ne l'embêtait que rarement sur ce qu'il faisait. Ça l'arrangeait bien de ne pas avoir à adresser la parole aux clients.

Plus le temps passait, et plus on se rendait compte que nous avions des points en communs. Drago avait beaucoup changé. Il n'était plus autant prétentieux qu'avant. Il n'avait plus aucun mal à avouer ses tords et respectait beaucoup plus les autres. Il m'avait même dit qu'il viendrait me rendre visite à Bermingham pour s'excuser auprès d'Hermione de l'avoir traité de sang de bourbe. En revanche, il ne s'excuserait pas auprès de Ron. Il était d'accord avec certain propos de son père. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le père de Ron gagnait si peu en ayant un travail si important. Il aurait fallu trois hommes pour le replacer mais il ne demandait pas d'augmentation. Mr Weasley n'aurait pas dû se laissé marcher sur les pieds et exiger ce qui lui revenait de droit : un meilleur salaire.

-Et puis ce n'est pas contre toi mais Ronald Weasley m'a toujours tapé sur le système. Bien plus que toi mais j'avais moins de raison de lui en vouloir.

-Tu avais des raisons de m'en vouloir ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi, j'étais si parfait. Dis-je ironiquement.

-Roh, c'est bon pas besoin d'en rajouter.

-Si tu viens nous voir tu seras quand même obligé de faire la paix avec lui. Comment tu comptes t'y prendre sans t'excuser ?

-Je lui dirais la même chose qu'à toi. Que je ne m'en veux pas.

-Ahah ! J'ai hâte de voir quelle tête il va faire.

-Harry. Tu es sûr que je ne générais pas ?

-Mais non. Arrête de te prendre la tête. Dans le pire des cas Ron nous fera une scène et boudera un petit peu. Ça lui passera quand il aura vu que tu as changé.

-Je ne pense pas avoir tant changé pourtant.

-L'ancien Drago n'aurait jamais accepté de faire des excuses.

Il ne répondit pas. Il alluma la télévision et m'invita à regarder un film sur le canapé. Il me proposa plusieurs films que je ne connaissais pas. Après en avoir choisi un au hasard nous nous étions installé. Peu de temps après le début du film Drago s'était endormi sur mon épaule. Il était adorable endormi ainsi. Au bout d'une heure mon épaule commençait à être sérieusement engourdit. Je décidai donc de le réveiller à défaut de pouvoir le pousser de l'autre côté du canapé. Je lui tapotai le visage avec douceur tout en l'appelant. Il leva la tête à moitié endormi et attrapa ma main. Il avança son visage près du mien et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon cœur lâcha. Le baisé se fit plus profond, j'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle. Soudain il me saisit par les épaules et me força à reculer. Son visage était devenu pourpre.

-J-je suis désolé ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris j'étais à moitié endormi et ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été proche de quelqu'un. Je pense que ça me manquait et que j'ai bougé par réflexe. J-je ne voulais ...pas…

Il était si confus et adorable que je ne pus pas résistais. Je l'embrassai à mon tour sans lui laisser la liberté de pouvoir se dégager. J'avais passé mon premier bras derrière son dos et l'autre lui tenait un bras. Le baisé dura plus longtemps que le premier et Drago sembla beaucoup plus réceptif. Il tremblait légèrement et émettait de petits bruits irrésistible. J'ouvris légèrement les yeux pour voir son visage. Il était rouge jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles. Il me donnait de très légers coups que je ne sentais presque pas . Je dus le lâcher. Je le regardai avec un regard plein d'envie et lui lançai :

-Comme ça, on est quitte !

Il balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Je ne lui avais pas encore lâcher le bras. Drago avait un hoquet gêné.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix si faible que j'avais failli ne pas l'entendre.

-Je me suis vengé. Pourquoi tu n'as pas aimé.

-J-je... laisse moi partir !

-Répond moi d'abord. Si tu me dis que tu n'as pas aimé. Je promets de ne plus jamais te retoucher.

Drago devient une nouvelle foi pourpre mais il me repoussa avec force.

-Bien sûr ! Comment voudrais-tu que j'aime ça ?

-Je vois...c'est bien dommage…

-T-tu...tu devrais partir ! I-il faut que je fasse du... ménage.

-Ton appartement et nickel Drago. Arrête de paniquer. J'ai promis de plus te toucher si ce qui s'est passé entre nous ne t'avais pas plu.

-Tu m'avais promis que tu n'étais pas là pour te moquer de moi !

-Mais je ne me moquais pas de toi.

-Et c'était quoi à l'instant ?

-Rappelle moi qui a commencé !

-Je t'ai dit que c'était un accident ! Alors que toi non !

-ça va arrête un peu de faire ta victime ! Tu avais l'air d'aimer pourtant. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu refuses d'avouer que tu voulais continuer !

-JE NE TE PERMETS PAS !

-Et puis quoi ? Tu veux que je remonte le temps et que je ne le fasse pas ? Ce qui est fait est fait ! Je t'ai dit que je ne recommencerai plus que veux tu de plus ?

-Que tu partes !

-mais…

-PARS !

J'étais partis tête baissée et avais regagné ma chambre d'hôtel pour y récupérer mes affaires. J'étais retourné à Bermingham. J'aurais pu rester une nuit de plus à Londre mais je savais qu'une seul chose m'empêcherai à broyer de noir et cette chose était : étudier. Mon concours n'était plus très loin. Il ne me restait plus qu'à me plonger dans mes bouquins et oublier jusqu'à mon séjour dans la capital.

J'y repensais parfois mais n'ayant eu aucune nouvelle de Drago il était plus facile d'éloigner la douleur qui tailladait mon coeur.

Le jour du concours était arrivé. L'épreuve écrite c'était plutôt bien passé mais étant donnée que c'était un concours je n'étais pas sûr de moi. Après tout, les autres pouvaient très bien être meilleurs que moi. Avant les épreuves, Hermione m'avait lancé un sort pour modifier légèrement les traits de mon visage afin que personne ne me reconnaisse. Je portais également un bandeau pour dissimuler ma cicatrice. Lors de l'épreuve pratique j'avais remporter le duel sous le regard surpris de tout les examinateurs. J'appris plus tard que la personne contre qui je m'étais battu été en réalité un aurore et que les candidat n'étaient pas censés pouvoir gagner le combat. Le but de cette épreuve était de voir comme les candidat se comportaient lorsqu'il était face à un adversaire plus fort qu'eux.

Je réussis.

J'avais révélé ma véritable identité lors de la réception organiser pour ceux qui avaient réussit le concours. Les formateurs, qui étaient venus voir leurs futurs éleves, étaient fou de joie de m'avoir dans leurs rangs. Certains m'avaient même confié qu'il ne savait pas s'ils avaient grand choses de plus à m'apprendre.

Les semaines étaient passées mais je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Drago. C'était tellement bête de ma part d'avoir agi comme cela mais au fond je ne regrettais pas. Ses quelques minutes avaient été pour moi d'un pur délice. Je n'espérais qu'une chose, qu'il reprenne contacte avec moi. Mais je savais qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il avait l'air de vraiment m'en vouloir.

J'étais sur le chemin du retour après une longue journée de formation lorsque je croisai Hermione. Elle me sourit.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais rencontré Malfoy lors de ton séjour à Londre.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Il est passé me faire des excuses. Je viens de le reconduire à la gare. Il est en train d'attendre son train. Hein ! Harry ?

Je m'étais mis à courir en direction de la gare aussi vite que possible. Lorsque je suis arrivé sur le bon quais, je rejoignis Drago. Il fut surpris de me voir et commença à reculer. Je l'attrapai par le bras et le fixa dans les yeux.

-Pardon Drago ! S'il-te-plait redevenons ami. Laissons l'incident de côté et faisons comme si ça n'était jamais arrivé. Je ne le referai plus.

Le visage de Drago se radoucit et il me sourit.

-D'accord mais si tu recommences, que tu sois ou non un héros de guerre, je te tue !

Je soufflai de soulagement.

-Tu t'en va déjà ? Lui demandais-je

-Oui j'étais juste venu voir Hermione. Je n'allais pas m'incruster chez eux.

-Viens je t'invite chez moi. Et si tu ne veux pas Hermione se fera une joie de te loger dans leurs chambres d'amis.

-Je veux bien prendre un verre avec vous.

Alors que nous étions en chemin pour retrouver mes vieux amis Drago me lança d'un air taquin.

-Tu as loupé la tête horrifier de Ron lorsqu'il m'a vu discuter avec sa fiancer.

Son sourire fit faire un bon à mon coeur. Je venais de réaliser à quel point il allait être difficile pour moi de tenir ma promesse et de ne plus jamais rien lui faire.

* * *

 **à suivre ...**

 **Que va-t-il se passer ?**

 **1/Hermione et Drago font une fugue amoureuse.**

 **2/Harry fait de belle rencontre lors de sa formation. Il délaisse ainsi Drago.**

 **3/Drago est tombé enceinte. Après tout un bisou suffit, c'est bien connu!**

 **Si le chapitre 4 n'est pas sortie jeudi soir il ne sortira pas avant un bon moi (je travaille en aout). Je vous aime Rose moumoune !**


End file.
